Tic-Tac
by Lana Keat
Summary: Harry había visto muchas cosas desde que entró en el mundo mágico, pero aquello era tan raro que no sabía si podía creerlo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho el reloj de los Weasley?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo los OC que aquí saldrán son totalmente míos.**

* * *

**Tic Tac**

* * *

_Tic..._

Bill fue al aparador y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y unos vasos pequeños

_Tac..._

-¡Brindemos!-propuso, y con una sacudida de la varita hizo volar los doce vasos llenos por la habitación hasta cada uno de los presentes

_Tic..._

Harry cogió el suyo, durante un instante clavo la vista sobre la superficie anaranjada, lo levantó

_Tac..._

-¡Por Ojoloco!

_Tic..._

-¡Por Ojoloco!-repitieron todos, y bebieron

_Tac..._

-¡Por Ojoloco!-brindó Hagrid con retraso, hipando.

El whisky de fuego le abrasó la garganta a Harry pero fue como si le devolvieran la sensibilidad al cuerpo, disipando el entumecimiento y la sensación de irrealidad e infundiéndole algo similar al coraje.

Se hizo el silencio y Harry recorrió con la vista la pequeña sala de estar de la Madriguera que parecía aún más pequeña entre tanta gente, hizo contacto visual con algunos de los que allí estaban pero luego agachó la vista para evitar mirar a quien fuera a los ojos. No quería ver sus miradas. Temía que entre las temerosas, las suspicaces o las determinadas hubiera miradas de culpa y resentimiento.

Se fijó en el antiguo de reloj de la familia Weasley, ese que por agujas tenía el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, y por números lugares o situaciones. Las agujas señalaban ahora todas hacia "En casa". Pasó la vista por cada una de ellas pensando en lo mucho que debía a esa familia, casi bufó divertido al ver una nueva aguja entre ellas, una que en sus anteriores visitas no estaba. Era una aguja con el nombre de Fleur Weasley, al parecer la situación había mejorado muchísimo, desde el final del anterior año escolar en el que la chica hubo dejado muy claro sus sentimientos por el mayor de los hijos Weasley, para que ahora estuviera allí con el resto de las agujas de la familia. En un breve pensamiento se le ocurrió la idea de que, de nuevo, las supersticiones mágicas eran diferentes a las muggles, pues Fleur estaba ya utilizando su apellido de casada antes de estarlo.

Se detuvo más tiempo del que había planeado en un principio sobre la aguja de Ginny, por eso pudo ver como algo brilló en la parte baja de uno de los laterales. Sin pensarlo se movió hacia delante inclinándose con curiosidad. Sintió todas las miradas clavándose en él.

-¿Harry que...

_¡DONG!_

Todos los presentes al completo saltaron ante las campanadas y soltaron un pequeño grito. Fred que había estado sentado sobre el brazo del sofá en el que esta tumbado George se cayó al suelo arrastrando con el a Ginny y a Hermione. Un crujido enorme les hizo saber que Hagrid había roto algo al chocarse de espaldas contra la pared y una avalancha de objetos cayeron de las estanterías rompiéndose.

_¡DONG!_

Molly se acercó a paso presuroso, con la mano sobre el corazón y se detuvo frente al reloj a la izquierda de Harry.

-Por Merlín, ¡Este cacharro! no debería sonar a estas horas. ¿Arthur has andado toqueteando el reloj cuando añadiste la aguja de Fleur?

-No, querida- El señor Weasley se acercó a su mujer e iba a decir algo más cuando el reloj volvió a sonar.

Entre campanada y campanada hubo algunos intentos más por hablar pero al final se resignaron y acabaron callando. Hermione se separó del lado de Ginny y fue hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry. El sonido cada vez se hacía más fuerte y muchos se taparon las orejas hasta que Remus Lupin hizo el encantamiento silenciador.

Cuando por fin todo termino cada uno de los presentes, menos George que seguía tumbado y Hagrid que seguramente no se movía porque temía tirar todo a su paso, se fueron acercando poco a poco.

Ron con las manos aún situadas estrategicamente cerca de las orejas se acercó por su derecha mirando desconfiado el reloj, Hermione detrás de ellos parecía muy interesada.

-¿Se ha escacharrado el reloj, papá?-preguntó Ginny cerca de Bill al otro lado.

-No lo creo hija, yo no toqué nada. Simplemente coloque la aguja y volví a cerrar el panel.

-A lo mejor tiene que resetearse o algo así- intervino Hermione

-¿Resete-qué?

-Resetearse, Ron. Es una cosa que hacen los aparatos muggles cuando...

-¡Mirad!-interrumpió Harry- las agujas...¡están moviéndose!

Y así era, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes cada una de las agujas fueron deslizándose con un rítmico clac-clac-clac hacia la parte inferior de la circunferencia del reloj, cada una con velocidades distintas: las de Fleur, Bill, Percy y los señores Weasley se movieron despacio mientras que las de Charlie, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny lo hicieron deprisa. Pero todas y cada una de ellas se detuvieron por igual donde en un reloj normal hubiera estado el numero seis, pero que en el reloj de los Weasley no había nada, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que todo el borde estaba lleno de nombres de lugares.

Muy lentamente fueron apareciendo unas palabras talladas como por fuego en la madera: "Esperando" leyó Harry en voz alta. A su alrededor empezaron a aparecer los primeros murmullos.

-¿Egpegando?¿Qué ge gupone que estamos egpegando?-Bill se encogió de hombros mirando a su prometida

-¿Había hecho antes algo así Arthur?-preguntó Hagrid desde lejos alzando la voz.

-Eh..pues no la verdad. Que cosa tan rara

-A mi me parece muy curioso. Dejame ver...aparta un poco Fred.

-Dora no creo que debamos tocar nada por ahora- opinó Remus con precaución, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa para detener su avance.

-¡Ey mirad el péndulo!

Todos siguieron la mirada de Ginny y hacia donde apuntaba. Dentro de la caja del reloj, donde el péndulo se mecía en una danza cadenciosa había empezado a brillar una luz. Fred alargó la mano para intentar tocarlo pero su madre le atizó en ella y el chico inmediatamente la hizo retroceder entre murmullos enfadados. Su hermana a su lado soltó una risita que hizo que algo en el estómago de Harry se tensara.

Cuando la luz termino por llenar el interior de la caja del reloj todos dieron un paso atrás al unísono. Una red brillante de hilos de colores en los que dominaba el color azul y el blanco empezaron a surgir de entre luz que cada vez brillaba más. Harry achinó los ojos, a su derecha oyó las quejas de Ron que decía algo así como que la luz se parecía a la de los faros del antiguo coche de la familia. Harry pensó que lo menos que necesitaban ahora era que un Ford Anglia se materializara en el salón.

Se alejó más del reloj para recuperar la visión y notó como los demás también se movían. Parpadeando frenéticamente pudo ver como lentamente sobre la roja alfombra que cubría el suelo se fueron formando unas figuras. No fue el único en sacar la varita.

Harry había leído poco de y acerca de la ciencia-ficción muggle, tío Vernon tenía una patológica aversión a cualquier cosa que conllevara imaginar algo que no existía, pero recordaba haber visto un poco de ello en la pequeña televisión que la tía Petunia había colocado en la cocina para que su pequeño Dudy no tuviera que girar su grueso cuello cuando quisiera ver alguno de sus programas y series favoritos mientras comía o cenaba. Aquello que veía "construyéndose" delante de él se parecía bastante a lo que los muggles pensaban que era el teletransporte.

Cuando las dos figuras terminaron de formarse la luz se atenuó ligeramente. Debido a las ropas que llevaban al estilo muggle, Harry pensó que se trababa una pareja joven, estaban cogidos de la mano y se protegían de la brillante luz con la otra que les quedaba libre. El chico era alto y desgarbado, tenía el pelo teñido de un llamativo e intenso azul eléctrico y una sombra de barba sobre la línea de la mandíbula y en el mentón. La chica era un poco más baja que él pero era esbelta y debía de tener el pelo de un color claro, seguramente rubio, pues la luz se reflejaba con fuerza en el y ocultaba parcialmente su cara.

La luz acabó por extinguirse en el salón pero no dentro de la caja del reloj. Allí similar a un pensadero aquella luminiscencia se retorcía como un líquido muy espeso.

Nadie dijo nada, no porque no lo desearan, que lo hacían dado que no es muy habitual que dos desconocidos aparezcan en tu casa así por las buenas salidos de un reloj. Si no por la expresiones de perpleja incredulidad que tenían los desconocidos.

La primera en moverse fue la chica al soltarse de la mano del otro, los músculos de Harry se tensaron en un segundo y la apuntó con la varita instintivamente, pero la chica lo ignoró olímpicamente y alzando el brazo izquierdo se pellizcó.

Harry pudo ver en la expresión de su cara que no había ocurrido lo que esperaba. La chica volvió a pellizcarse un vez más, luego de un momento en silencio se miró el brazo como si este le hubiera ofendido terriblemente, algo en esa expresión le recordaba a alguien, y volvió a pellizcarse una y otra vez, en esta ocasión sin detenerse entre uno y otro. El brazo ya se le estaba poniendo rojo cuando el chico a su lado pareció reaccionar y se restregó la cara con las manos, después las bajo y tras mirarles otra vez repitió la operación.

-Ted -dijo la chica- dime que estoy soñando...

El chico no le respondió y nadie intervino, eso fue muy raro ya que lo más normal hubiera sido comenzar a interrogar a los desconocidos en cuanto hubieron aparecido pero en su lugar todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

-...¡Nos van a matar!- continuó la chica con un chillido.

Ante esa frase hubo un estremecimiento general. Lo sucedido en las últimas horas afloró de nuevo en sus mentes. Harry sabía que durante la media hora en que había pasado todo aquello relacionado con el reloj, todos habían olvidado -de alguna extraña manera- la muerte de Ojoloco, la desaparición y sospechas sobre Mundungus y la presencia del mismo Voldemort en el ataque. No pudo evitar un ramalazo de remordimiento. Ojoloco había muerto por su culpa, porque había ido a escoltarlo y él le había olvidado sin más consideración. El recuerdo de su misión y el de la voz de Moody surgió con fuerza en su mente: "¡Alerta Permanente!" decía. Rechinó los dientes y asió con fuerza una vez más la varita.

Aquella frase también hizo reaccionar al chico al que la desconocida había llamado Ted, se había girado hacia su compañera, estaba pálido con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea pero con una expresión de puro horror en los ojos.

-La situación es peor de lo que piensas Victoire- murmuro desviando la vista y volviendoles a mirar.

La chica siguió con la vista la mirada del chico y todos lo hicieron con ella, el muchacho había estado observando hacia el rincón donde estaban Remus, Tonks y Ginny, de repente palideció también.

-¡Ay mi madre!¡Por Merlín, no puedo creerlo!

Como si hubiera estado esperando por su reacción, el chico llamado Ted cayó de espaldas desmayado.

* * *

Bueno este fic surgió en mi cabeza como una historia para resumirme a mi misma como pensaba que sería la tercera generación y la relación entre ellos, además de para guiarme un poco cuando al final escribiera las historias que tengo en mente ; al final por una petición he decidido escribirlo y subirlo. (Ya veré como me las arreglo para no descubrir todo el pastel antes de tiempo)

La primeras frases están sacadas del séptimo libro excepto por las onomatopeyas y por una frase que he metido entre medias.

Esta historia no está entre mis prioridades, mi prioridad es otro fic en el que estoy trabajando y que no pienso subir hasta que tenga bastantes capítulos porque me conozco y se que me atasco con los long fics, así que no sé cuando estará el próximo capitulo, si veo que gusta quizá me anime a escribirlo antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y aunque las historias de tipo "viaje en el tiempo" son muy comunes, esta, me pertenece por completo a mi.**

* * *

**Tic Tac**

* * *

-¡Ted!-gritó la chica girando inmediatamente sobre si misma y avalanzandose con los brazos extendidos hacia el cuerpo del chico.

El instinto maternal de Molly pudo más que la desconfianza y se acercó con la intención de prestar su ayuda al muchacho mientras con los brazos extendidos creaba una barrera para que los demás se alejaran un poco. Sin embargo no pudo impedir que Bill, con lo alto que era, echara un vistazo al chico por encima de ella e hiciera una mueca de repulsión ante lo que vio.

-¡Ergg! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que asco!

Molly titubeó en ese entonces al querer mirar también lo que veía su hijo mayor y esa fue la oportunidad que tuvieron todos para acercarse por el hueco que había dejado Bill, quien de repente tras decir aquella frase, había salido con prisa de la casa.

-¡Joder! -se le escapó a Fred al verlo y tuvo que esquivar la colleja de su madre

-Parece como si no tuviera...cara-dijo Ginny en un murmullo con la cara totalmente verde. A su lado Hermione tampoco podía apartar la mirada

-Es como un caso de poción multijugos mal elaborada...

Ron se alejó y fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina, a pesar de la distancia Harry pudo oír como salía por la puerta que daba al patio y vomitaba en el exterior de la casa. Realmente había que hacer esfuerzos para no hacerlo, pensó cuando por fin él pudo ver al desmayado. Se le retorcieron las tripas.

La cara del chico no parecía tener una forma concreta. La piel se le desparramaba por ambos lados de la cabeza como si fuera la masa sin cocer de algún tipo de pastel. La chica intentaba con desesperación y sin mucho éxito sujetar la piel, pero esta se le escurría entre las manos. La nariz, la boca, las cejas, las orejas y los ojos del chico se movían deslizándose sin ocupar un lugar concreto, como si fueran fichas de aquel juego muggle llamado Air Hockey. Intentando quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza Harry desvió la vista con la intención de dominar las arcadas, pero eso solo le hizo ver que a aquel tipo le ocurría lo mismo en las manos donde la imagen de las uñas moviéndose por donde querían y la piel desparramándose al suelo le perseguirían durante las siguientes noches. Intentó con fuerza no imaginar que le estaría ocurriendo en otras partes del cuerpo.

A su lado Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos antes de salir corriendo al mismo lugar que Ron. El señor Weasley fue detrás. Harry contó mentalmente cuanto le faltaba a él para seguirles el paso, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que los gritos desesperados de la desconocida, que no había parado de llamar al chico intentando despertarlo, no le dejaban olvidarse de aquella imagen.

-¿Qué le está ocurriendo? -preguntó cuando la piel del chico empezó a cambiar de color como un caleidoscopio y su nariz y sus labios se convirtieron en algo que parecía ser algún tipo de hocico animal

-Esta perdiendo su resonancia mórfica- dijo por sorpresa la voz de Tonks, que parecía asombrada.

Harry giró su cabeza para mirarla y no fue el único

-¿Como sabes tú eso?-preguntó Fred

Tonks sacudió la cabeza y con una seriedad que Harry no había visto nunca que no se la llamara por su nombre de pila, se desprendió del agarre de su marido y fue a arrodillarse al otro lado del chico. Remus le siguió los pasos pero se quedó de pie detrás de ella.

-Él es un metamorfomago ¿verdad?

La chica con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de estallar en lágrimas, levantó la vista y mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando miró a Tonks a la cara, asintió.

-Bien -dijo la auror inclinándose sobre el chico- ¿le había ocurrido ya antes?

-Si -contestó la joven con la voz estrangulada- pero yo no estaba con él entonces y Ted no me quiso contar nada por mucho que se lo pedí. ¡Me dijo que no le volvería a pasar! -se excuso suplicante ante la auror- ¡No sé que hacer!

-Tranquilizate...Victoire ¿verdad?-la chica volvió a asentir, había girado la vista y ya no miraba a Tonks.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ginny. Tonks la miró, se la veía algo preocupada.

-A los metamorfomagos, a la hora de transformarnos, nos afectan mucho nuestras emociones y sentimientos. -dijo. Harry noto como el profesor Lupin se removía incómodo, seguramente estaba recordando el aspecto tan triste que tenía la auror el año anterior y como había sido incapaz de transformarse. Tonks continuó -cuando las emociones son tan fuertes que no podemos controlarlas o sufrimos un shock tremendo, nuestra habilidad se descontrola, nuestra mente desconecta y somos incapaces de adaptarnos a una forma. Es...peligroso...-titubeó- y más si ya le había pasado antes, en este estado este chico podría olvidar que es humano -llegados a este punto Victoire ya estaba llorando- podría pasarse el resto de su vida convertido en un pájaro o algún otro bicho o persona, si tiene mucha suerte. En el peor de los casos y suele ser el resultado más común, acabaría teniendo una forma...desagradable. Es como...imagínate que entras en una tienda de disfraces a oscuras, donde todo esta desordenado y por los suelos y coges lo primero que pillas que suele ser algo con muchos tentáculos y muchos ojos...

Hubo un estremecimiento general.

-Pero, ¿habrá algo que podamos hacer por el pobre chico?-preguntó Molly sacando la varita

-Podemos fogzaglo a despegtag con un Enegvate-continuó Fleur. Tonks negó

-Si hiciéramos eso se quedaría con el aspecto que tiene ahora

-Pero siendo un metamorfomago, ¿no daría eso igual?, es decir, puede cambiar luego su aspecto otra vez ¿no?

-La habilidad no funciona así Harry, si le despertamos ahora que no tiene aspecto humano su mente también se transformará adaptándose a la forma en la que se haya quedado. Su mente creerá de verdad que es un animal...olvidaría que es una persona, y si hay muchas partes de animales podría hasta intentar devorarse a si mismo.

-Por eso se tiene tanto interés en los animagos -intervino Lupin- es cierto que mayoritariamente es por la complejidad del hechizo para la transformación, pero también es por el hecho de que mantienen sus mentes humanas, no olvidan lo que son. Si hechizas a alguien y lo transformas en un sapo, su mente se adaptará a esa forma. El continente da forma al contenido.

La imagen de un hurón dando botes de arriba a abajo y una horrorizada profesora McGonagall le vino a la cabeza. Tonks asintió.

-Sí, imaginate creer que eres varios animales a la vez. ¡El chico enloquecería!

Se hizo un silencio y todos miraron al joven. Las manos de Victoire temblaban sobre su pecho, tenía un tono de palidez extrema y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse ella también.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se puede hacer? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione, Ron, Bill y el Señor Weasley habían vuelto a entrar. Y parecían haber oído lo suficiente. Bill se acercó a un lado de Remus y le susurró algo al oído, el hombre lobo parecía algo confundido pero más relajado que antes.

Para sorpresa de todos Tonks sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno dado el caso de que yo también soy una metamorfomaga, este chico ha tenido mucha suerte. Has dicho que ya le había ocurrido antes- repitió mirando a la chica quien asintió- bueno, no sé como le ayudaron entonces pero en comparación seguro que esta vez será más fácil.

-No se lo que hicieron, ya he dicho que Ted no me lo quiso decir -respondió la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno pero tú...eres muy cercana a él ¿no? -la cara de Victoire subió muchos tonos de rojo, aunque como había estado antes muy pálida fue muy fácil ver que estaba avergonzada.

-Eso es un sí- dijo jocosa la voz de George desde el sofá

-¿Sabes como es él?es decir ¿le has visto al natural? Sin ninguna transformación de por medio.

-Si- respondió Victoire y lo enfatizó con un asentimiento, ya no estaba tan colorada pero evitó mirarles a los ojos.

-Bien, concentrate en ese aspecto. Voy a entrar en tu mente, no soy muy buena en legeremancia -explicó- pero si puedo verlo claramente luego solo tendré que forzarlo a mantener ese aspecto que vea en tu cabeza

La chica parecía saber que era la legeremancia pues solo asintió y clavó sus ojos azules sobre los de Tonks. La auror la miró fijamente durante un rato y cuando apartó la vista soltó una risotada.

-Vaya, vaya ¡Pero que chico tan guapo! Aunque pude haber pasado sin ver el resto de ese recuerdo.

Remus Lupin gruño algo por lo bajo mientras la chica volvía a ruborizarse, Harry simpatizó con ella al pensar en lo difícil que era no mostrar de más cuando practicaban la legeremancia contigo.

Aún con la sonrisa en los labios Nymphadora Tonks gateó de rodillas sobre la alfombra para quedar más cerca de la cabeza del joven y puso las yemas de los dedos sobre sus sienes, tras lo cual cerró los ojos.

Lentamente, con la pasividad del movimiento de las placas tectónicas los rasgos del chico volvieron a asentarse en su lugar, a la vez que la piel y lo que había debajo de ella recuperaba su consistencia y se tersaba. Por otro lado, aunque los rasgos faciales parecían ser los mismos que cuando estaba despierto: rostro en forma de corazón, boca bien definida, unas fosas nasales anchas pero con el puente fino y ojos grandes bajo unas cejas pobladas y rectas; Harry notó que parecía más joven que antes. El pelo pasó de ser de ese tono azul eléctrico a un color negro y según le empezó a crecer se podía ver que parecía tener cierta tendencia a ondularse cuando crecía más allá de la altura de los ojos.

-Ese era un recuerdo de cuando tenía dieciocho años, no importa mucho ¿verdad? mientras sea humano, digo

-No importa, el asunto era darle una forma que su memoria mórfica recordara, por eso te pedí que me lo mostraras con su aspecto real por que siempre es a la que volvemos con más facilidad...Ya está- Concluyó por fin separando las manos del chico- Ahora solo hay que esperar hasta que se despierte.

Victoire soltó un largo suspiró mientras se dejaba caer más cómodamente sobre la alfombra para después comenzar a acariciar el rostro del chico con ternura.

Hubo un momento de relajación pero cuando este pasó, la atmósfera de la habitación volvió a tensarse a medida que las preguntas ¿quienes?¿porque? y ¿como? hicieron su aparición

-Bueno-empezó a decir la señora Weasley tomando el mando como usualmente estaba acostumbrada- lo primero será que movamos a este chico...¿Ted? a uno de los sofás, se resfriará si le dejamos aquí en el suelo.

Victoire asintió de inmediato pero la señora Weasley tuvo que empujar a sus hijos y a Harry para que se movieran y ayudaran a Remus a cargar con el chico. Cuando lo hubieron dejado recostado en uno de los sillones y tras darle a George la orden de que avisara en cuanto empezara a despertarse, orden que el chico ignoró olímpicamente al levantarse para seguir a los demás; la señora Weasley y Tonks cogieron cada una a la chica por los codos y la llevaron hasta la cocina donde hicieron que se sentara en una de las sillas de madera que quedaba presidiendo la mesa. Los demás ocuparon las sillas de alrededor y ante la falta de estas, dado que eran doce para seis sillas, hubo que hacer un encantamiento para duplicarlas. Hagrid tuvo que sentarse en un sillón cerca de la puerta desde donde podría oír todo, pues no iba a correr el riesgo de quedarse otra vez encajado.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Lupin con Ron y Hermione a su derecha que hablaban en murmullos de algo que no oía, pero no le quitaban la vista de encima a Victoire. Nadie lo hacía.

La chica parecía algo incomoda y no dejaba de echar miradas de preocupación hacia el salón. Fred chasqueó los dedos en su cara para que la chica les prestara atención.

-Eres un maleducado ¿sabes? -dijo ella frunciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos sobre la camisa blanca.

-Yo no soy quien de repente ha aparecido en casa de otra persona sin ser invitado y lo ha puesto todo patas arriba.

-No es como si hubiéramos querido venir aquí por voluntad propia, en primer lugar -le contestó con un deje de burla apartando con un manotazo su pelo, de un rubio platino.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Ron a su lado echándose hacia delante.

-Me refiero a que estábamos tranquilamente los dos dando una vuelta por el patio cuando de repente aparecimos aquí.

-¿Así sin más?- preguntó él.

-Si, así sin más

-Vale, no me lo creo

Victoire arrugó aún más los labios, se la veía realmente enfadada. En un movimiento sacó la varita pero se detuvo en cuanto notó que estaba siendo apuntada por diez más. Se hizo un silencio tan denso que podría haber sido cortado por un cuchillo.

-Bien, creo que primero deberíamos tranquilizarnos todos -dijo finalmente Remus con un ademán apaciguador- dame tu varita, por favor.

-¡Si, hombre y que más! -le contestó la chica apretando su varita con fuerza- esperas en serio, ¿que rodeada de gente que me cree una amenaza, te de lo único con lo que puedo protegerme?

-Creo que si me la das ahora voluntariamente ayudaría a que dejemos de verte con una amenaza. No vamos a hacerte daño.

-A no ser que realmente lo merezcas- apuntaron los gemelos Weasley

Harry fue el más rápido en reaccionar y aunque tuvo la sensación de que duró un instante estaba seguro de que lo vio a cámara lenta.

-Expelliarmus- la varita de la chica salió volando directamente a sus manos antes de que pudiera lanzar el maleficio. Vio la expresión de asombro de la chica antes de que las sogas del Incarcero lanzadas por Tonks la rodearan impidiendo que se moviera.

Remus Lupin suspiró.

-Esto es precisamente lo que quería evitar -dijo- no había por que hacerlo a las malas, Bill me ha dicho que las protecciones de la casa siguen en pie.

El hombre pelirrojo asintió al otro lado de la mesa, y entonces Harry entendió adonde había ido después de que el chico se desmayara.

-Pensé que quizá se tratara de una táctica de distracción, ya sabéis lo de el chico y su cara -gesticulo con una mueca, aún con el desagradable recuerdo presente- no sería raro en los mortífagos mandar a alguien envenenado por una poción multijugos mal hecha para crear el caos aquí dentro mientras ellos destruyen las protecciones...pero afuera todo esta en orden, no han saltado ninguna de las alarmas. -en ese momento miró a la chica con curiosidad- ¿como lo habéis hecho? Llevo muchos años dedicándome precisamente a romper maldiciones que protegen lugares y he comprobado la seguridad de la casa muchas veces. ¿Como habéis entrado sin que sonaran las alarmas?

-¡Ya he dicho que no lo sé! ¡No se por que estamos aquí!¡Por Merlín, si ni siquiera es el año correcto! -exclamó determinada a romperles los tímpanos con tanto grito, sin embargo después pareció muy arrepentida por lo que había dicho.

-¿A que te refieres con lo de que "no es el año correcto? -pregunto Ginny maliciosamente

La chica boqueó, después tragó saliva y agacho la cabeza, las largas cortinas de lacio pelo plateado le cubrieron el rostro.

-No diré nada más- musito

Arthur sentado al lado de su esposa soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Creo que deberíamos haber empezado por lo obvio, Tonks ¿podrías levantar su manga izquierda?.

-Eso esta hecho.

Ante la ansiosa mirada de todos, la auror subió la manga de la camisa, la chica no hizo ningún movimiento por impedirlo, siguió ahí con la cabeza agachada sin decir nada perdida en sus pensamientos. No reaccionó cuando la mujer apoyó la varita sobre su antebrazo desnudo, de un color blanco lechoso, y murmuró varios hechizos. No apareció el revelador tatuaje.

-Bueno eso nos deja a todos mucho más tranquilos. Creo que la podríamos desatar.

-¡Mamá podría estar trabajando para Quien-tu-sabes aún sin tener la marca!

-Es muy joven como para...

-¡Por favor! Malfoy era más joven y era un mortífago y no necesito recordarte lo que ocurrió a principios del verano...

-¡No le hables así a tu madre!

-El los marcaba a todos -dijo Harry en medio de la discusión, haciendo que se callaran- es como una espada de doble filo, así se asegura de que si alguien le acaba traicionando, esa persona no pueda unirse al otro bando sin levantar sospechas.

-Yo jamás me uniría a los mortífagos- dijo la chica saliendo de su mutismo con una voz suave pero cansada- y Ted tampoco, es asqueroso además perdimos...hemos perdido a gente por culpa de ellos. ¿Puedes devolverme mi varita? -preguntó mirando a Harry- prometo no intentar atacaros ni escapar.

Harry no estaba de acuerdo en devolvérsela aún cuando no tuviera la marca, pero miró a todos como en una votación silenciosa, al final le acabó tendiendo la varita a Remus que la sostuvo un momento, inspeccionándola, antes de devolvérsela a su dueña.

-Es una varita muy bonita-dijo con la voz calmada- ¿puedo preguntar de que esta hecha?

-Gracias- dijo la chica deshaciéndose de las cuerdas- dadas las circunstancias no sé porque debería contestar, pero por muy loco que suene confío en vosotros. Es de madera de Olmo con un núcleo de pelo de veela...

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntaron varias voces a la vez, la que más alto se oyó fue la de Fleur quien parecía muy interesada en conocer a alguien con el mismo núcleo de varita que ella.

-Si, mi bisabuela era veela y el fabricante me dijo que tenía muy buena afinidad con ella

-Eso lo explica todo- oyó murmurar por lo bajo a Ron antes de que Hermione le encajara un codazo en las costillas.

-¿La compgaste en la tienda de monsieur Bonnet?-preguntó Fleur.

-Si, mi madre insistió en ello, ya que íbamos a asistir a Hogwarts al menos que fuera el señor Bonnet quien fabricara nuestras varitas, las de mis hermanos y la mía-aclaró

-¡No puedes haber ido a Hogwarts!- acusaron las voces de los gemelos y la de Ron, quien continuó con un- ¡la gente se acordaría!

-¿Cual es tu nombre completo?-preguntó entonces Hermione para facilitar las cosas.

La chica se mordió el labio parecía muy reacia con compartir ese dato.

-No sé si es una buena idea...

-Victoire Weasley, ese es su nombre- dijo una voz de hombre desde el marco de la puerta. La chica giró la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Ted!-regaño

* * *

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, creo que las reacciones me han quedado bien y no están muy forzadas pero como llevo todo el día con un dolor de cabeza horrible tampoco es que me haya fijado en todo. Si veis que se me ha pasado algo decídmelo. En el cuarto libro no mencionan quien es el fabricante de varitas que hizo la de Fleur, así que me he inventado a monsieur Bonnet. Un anciano algo gagá con un bigote a lo Dalí pero muy agradable. Bueno espero que os guste. No tengo nada más que añadir así que...

¡Ah! bueno si, lo de siempre, si os gusta comentad, es más sencillo que 1+1.

Un beso


	3. Chapter 3

**TIC-TAC**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin apenas si se inmutó ante el grito de su prometida, su atención estaba centrada en todos y cada uno de los presentes en aquella pequeña cocina que tan bien podía pasar por la de la familia Weasley. Eso si, tenía que reconocer por mucho que le pesara que aquellos impostores habían acertado bastante con la reproducción del escenario. ¡Era casi idéntica a la original!, ¡Por un momento hasta podrían haberle engañado!, sin embargo para el ojo bien entrenado de quien había pasado allí muchísimas tardes de su vida era evidente que había detalles que faltaban y que hacían que aquella casa pareciera incompleta.

Por ejemplo faltaba una abolladura en la pared junto a la puerta que conectaba al patio, Ted recordaba como si fuera ayer como la había agujereado Fred II con la cabeza al estrellarse durante el estreno de su primera escoba voladora. Nunca olvidaría el susto que le dieron a la abuela Weasley y como tras muchos tirones de piernas, que más tarde Fred diría que le estiraron veinte centímetros de altura, lograron sacarlo mediante el hechizo Waddiwasi.

También faltaba aquella gran diana que los dos hijos de Ron Weasley habían pintado con ceras mágicas sobre el culo de una gigantesca olla de latón y que finalmente la madre de ellos, harta ya de encontrarse en medio de las trayectorias de los proyectiles que variaban desde trozos de zanahorias hasta gnomos despistados, había secuestrado y colocado en lo más alto de unos de los armarios lejos de su alcance hasta que todos los niños en un acto de improvisada organización militar la lograron recuperar y la devolvieron a su legítimo lugar, es decir colgando del techo, en una de las esquinas de la habitación como una bandera al orgullo de la revolución preadolescente.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, había algo también en el techo que no encajaba...esa lámpara...tenía algo de sospechoso, se parecía mucho a la que el recordaba pero a la vez no. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de empezar a divagar sobre tonterías. Agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Victoire y la ocultó tras él.

Alzó un poco más la varita y rechinó los dientes al notar todas aquellas caras familiares mirándole con una mezcla de confusión y alerta, con las varitas desenfundadas apuntándoles como si ellos fueran el enemigo. Que aquellos jodidos desgraciados estuvieran ahí usando aquellos rostros tan impunemente le hacía hervir la sangre como si la ofensa fuera hacía él mismo.

Le dirigió una enfadada mirada de reojo a Victoire, ¡No podía creer que hubiera sido tan descuidada ante tan obvio engaño! Se sintió culpable por haberse dejado superar por la impresión y desmayarse, ¡Podrían haberle hecho daño a Victoire mientras tanto!.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Ted lo miró de reojo

-¿Weasley?¿Has dicho que ella es Victoire Weasley?-repitieron los gemelos al unísono, incrédulos. El chico permaneció en silencio un momento antes de reírse despectivamente

-¡La verdad es que esto es ridículo! hacerse pasar por nuestra familia y fallar en algo tan obvio. Me avergüenza haberme dejado engañar antes.- dijo sin alzar ni un poco la voz.-Si ibais a suplantarlos deberíais haberos preparado mejor, hasta un niño lo habría hecho mil veces mejor...¡Já! Si además hasta habéis tomando la apariencia que tenían de jóvenes y...-con un aspecto algo más consternado, como si hubiera deseado callarse lo que iba a decir, grito-...¡sin respetar la memoria de los muertos!¡¿Que pretendéis?!

-Teddy creo que...-El chico la cortó con un gruñido animal.

-¡Saca la varita Victoire, ellos no son nuestra familia! ¿¡En que estabas pensando!?

Entonces se armó el pandemónium. Harry había visto la oportunidad de desarmarlo en ese momento mientras estaba más atento a la chica que a ellos pero en cuanto levantó la varita, algo situado a su izquierda estalló en medio de una nube de chispas rojas. Las maldiciones y hechizos no tardaron en empezar a volar tras aquello y una lluvia de luces de colores similares a fuegos artificiales inundaron la cocina de los Weasley rebotando sonoramente graciosas sobre las ollas y cucharones de latón que estaban colgados en el aire, sujetas al techo por una serie de ganchos.

Harry se lanzó al suelo de inmediato arrastrando a Ron con él antes de que un rayo azul atravesara el lugar donde habían estado antes y chocara contra la ventana, que estalló en mil pedazos. Por arte de magia, y nunca mejor dicho, el aire se lleno de una inmensa humareda y se saturó con los ruidos de una pelea violenta y concentrada.

Agachado y con las gafas torcidas apuntó por debajo de la mesa y esquivando las patas de las sillas intentó averiguar cual de las tantas piernas que se movían en medio de aquel caos eran las de los intrusos. Vio unas sandalias negras con plataforma y tacones pasar corriendo junto a unas zapatillas de deporte.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó

No llegó a saber si había dado en el blanco pues, justo en ese momento, sobre su cabeza la mesa de los Weasley que durante tantos años había soportado las diabluras y golpes de los siete hijos de la familia pareció no soportar más y con un estruendoso rugido se partió en dos sobre sus cabezas. De inmediato Ron empujó una de las mitades tumbándola de lado y los dos se escondieron detrás, utilizándolo como escudo.

-¡Hermione!- llamó Ron buscando con la vista entre la humareda polvorienta que se había levantado. Hubo un estallido azulado, varios gritos y tanto Hermione como Ginny cayeron al suelo junto a ellos.

-¡Harry, Ron!¿Estáis bien? -preguntó la primera chica apartándose el pelo de la cara, la trenza se le había desecho por completo.

-Si, tan solo con unas cuantas astillas clavadas...-contestó Ron sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ginny gateó sobre la alfombra y se acercó a Harry quien le hizo un sitio junto al improvisado parapeto y ella le sonrió, con la cara un poco tiznada bajo sus ojos castaños levantó el dedo pulgar derecho con entusiasmo.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Sabéis donde están los demás?-pregunto Harry. Tanto Hermione como Ginny negaron con la cabeza.

-Ni idea pero la última vez que vi a esos dos extraños estaban corriendo hacia el salón con papá, el profesor Lupin y Tonks detrás.

-¿¡Entonces por que sigue habiendo lucha aquí!?- exclamó Ron. Un rayo morado cruzó como un obús sobre sus cabezas y les despeinó. Hermione jadeó. Harry asomó la varita por el borde de la mesa y tras echar una rápida ojeada lanzó un hechizo paralizante

-Hubo un momento de confusión cuando Fred y George confundieron a Fleur con la chica y atacaron y, bueno, Bill...-no acabó la frase

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que se están atacando unos a otros!?

-¡Petrificus totalus!, sabéis pensaba que al ser nosotros tantos y ellos solo dos sería muy fácil detenerlos...- opinó la menor de los Weasley-...pero, ¡no hay quien vea nada con este caos!

Un nuevo estruendo surgió en el piso de arriba y algo se rompió dejando caer una nube de polvo blanquecino de el techo. Harry oyó que Ron murmuraba algo como "para que tener hermanos si son idiotas". Harry suspiró. Estaban en una guerra. En una casa que supuestamente había sido protegida con los mejores hechizos, entre ellos el fidelio. Ellos eran doce, sus enemigos dos. Estaban luchando en una casa en la que se suponía que actuaban con ventaja. ¿Como se habían torcido tanto las cosas? ¿Así se suponía que iban a vencer a Voldemort?¿Luchando entre ellos? Se enfureció. No, de ninguna manera. No iba a permitirlo. Los Weasley eran como su familia. No iba a permitirlo.

-Bueno, salgamos ahí y...vayamos a ayudar al profesor Lupin.

Victoire tropezó y rodó por el suelo, la mano fuerte de su novio se cerro sobre su brazo y la ayudó a arrastrarse tras un armario gigantesco junto al marco de la puerta.

-¡Fumos!-gritó el chico. Una nube de humo gigantesca y grisácea empezó a salir de su varita. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su novia se quitaba las sandalias de plataforma negra con unos tacones de infarto que estilizaban de muy buena forma sus piernas y su trasero pero que eran totalmente inadecuadas para correr y se incorporaba a su lado alzando la varita.

-¡Petrificus totalus!-chilló cubriéndole mientras su varita aún desprendía las últimas volutas de humareda.-¡Expelliarmus!

Una ráfaga de luces rojas chocaron contra el armario que los cubría rompiéndolo y derribandolo delante de ellos, habían estado a unos centímetros de alcanzarles

-Vamos- le susurró rápidamente Victoire agarrándole del antebrazo y retrocediendo de espaldas.

Ted asintió y se dio la vuelta, a su espalda oyó el grito de una mujer pero no se giró, no en cambio así lo hizo Victoire quien miró sobre su hombro con una extraña expresión en la cara, por lo que no vio la enorme sombra que se abalanzó sobre ellos en el salón. Hagrid quien no había podido entrar en la cocina debido a su enorme tamaño, se echó sobre ellos con sus brazos grandes como los troncos de un árbol haciendo aspavientos y bramando intentando bloquearles la salida.

Ted empujo a Victoire al suelo para que pasara por debajo del brazo del semigigante y por eso ese mismo brazo apunto estuvo de golpearle en toda la cara y así habría sido de no ser porque por pura suerte el tobillo derecho se le torció entre tantos malabares y su altura disminuyó súbitamente. Aterrizaron dolorosamente en el suelo y cojeando el y dolorida ella se incorporaron como pudieron y se arrastraron hacia delante con la cabezas gachas para evitar los maleficios volantes. Las sinuosas escaleras aparecieron en la oscura esquina al otro la de la habitación como una vía de escape.

-¡Las escaleras!- le gritó a Victoire al oído empujándola por la espalda poniéndola delante de el. La hermosa cortina de pelo dorado azotó el aire delante de su cara pero le dolía demasiado el pie como para maravillarse ante tanta belleza. Evitó no pensar en lo idiota que parecía cojeando por ahí tras ella y se dio la vuelta para cubrir a Victoire mientras subía por un rellano demasiado a la vista.

Debido al impulso el que se hacía pasar por Hagrid se había tropezado contra la pared al no agarrarlos pero sus padr...los que se hacía pasar por sus padres y por el señor Weasley ya lo estaban sorteando y comenzaban a alzar las varitas.

-Oppugno.-grito la Victoire por encima de él en la escalera y los sofás de la sala se alzaron y se dirigieron veloces hacia sus atacantes, la gran alfombra del suelo también se alzó sobre su canto ocultándolos como una pantalla. El hijo de Remus y Nymphadora lanzó un encantamiento para endurecer la alfombra al grito de Victoire de-¡Sube Ted!

No había hecho falta que se lo dijeran dos veces y él ya estaba gateando por las escaleras confiando en que la barandilla lo protegiera de algo. Su novia estaba cubriéndose con la pared del interior de la escalera pero se separó unos pasos para ir a su encuentro. Ted había alcanzado a Victoire en lo alto cuando un rayo de color púrpura paso bajo su brazo y alcanzó a la chica en el costado derecho. Victoire abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cayó hacia atrás resbalando por los escalones. El se abalanzó sobre ella con un grito en el momento en que ella se llevaba la mano a la herida y una gran mancha de sangre comenzó a teñir su camisa de color blanco.

La agarró de las axilas e intentó levantarla, Victoire gimió de dolor pero aún estaba consciente, había que agradecer que no se golpeara la cabeza contra las escaleras.

Se giró hirviendo en la ira, su padrino siempre le recordaba que debía mantenerse tranquilo pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión del rostro de Victoire al ser alcanzada. Estaba enfurecido y mortificado a partes iguales y eso no era una buena combinación en momentos de estrés.

La alfombra había desaparecido pero los sofás aún seguían encantados y se movían velozmente por la sala como si no pesaran nada. Vio una figura medio escondida tras un tabique. Alzó la varita.

-¡Reducto!

El tabique y la pared explotaron y media casa se hundió por aquella esquina con un crujido bestial, el aire se llenó de una neblina blanca lo cual no le dejaba ver nada y los oídos empezaron a pitarle.

-!Joder!-masculló cuando todo aquel polvo suspendido se le metió en los ojos, tosiendo se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo y se giró hacia donde había dejado a Victoire apoyada, pero Victoire ya no estaba allí; se había levantado y con una mano en el costado herido apuntaba con la otra a las escaleras

-¡Aqua eructo!

Un chorro violento de agua inundó las escaleras. El torrente de agua descendió por ellas con la fuerza de una riada y seguro que viéndolo desde abajo con la espuma blanca y brillante y el rugido del agua al caer sobre ellos a los impostores les parecía una catarata.

Victoire de pie con el pelo alborotado, la camisa ensangrentada y dirigiendo aquella fuerza de la naturaleza con solo su pequeña varita estaba impresionante. Ted la miró con la boca abierta olvidándose momentáneamente de donde estaban. Ella miró por encima del hombro hacia Ted pidiéndole algo con la mirada, el chico tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para reordenar sus pensamientos pero aún le costaba, a Victoire siempre le habían dado bien los encantamientos pero aquello había sido una pasada hasta para ella.

Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a sostenerse en pie y puntó al torrente con su varita.

-¡Duro!.-El sonido se volvió aún más abrumador, como estar sumergido en un mar furioso.-¡Glacius!

La catarata de agua se congelo rápidamente desde el suelo hasta el techo y selló con un muro translúcido y frío el hueco de la escalera y lo que hubiera estado detrás en ese momento, humanos incluido.

Se miraron a los ojos y en silencio comenzaron a subir la escaleras.

Cuando la señora Weasley entro al salón después de poner orden mediante un Sonorus y de repartir las merecidas collejas en la cocina, chilló. Luego cerró los ojos, los abrió y siguió chillando.

Su precioso y acogedor salón que tantos años se había esforzado para que fuera cálido y hogareño estaba hecho un total desastre:

Había hielo cubriendo la mitad del suelo y la parte baja de los muebles que estaban desperdigados por el sitio como si una avalancha de animales salvajes hubiera pasado por allí, su alfombra herencia de los padres de Arthur estaba quemada y empapada en un rincón, los sillones granates oscuros estaban contra la pared, había marcas de maldiciones por todas las superficies y en una esquina un tabique había desaparecido por completo y el techo estaba hundido...y lo más extraño hasta ahora era el enorme iceberg blanco que estaba empotrado e incrustado donde antes había una escalera.

Por detrás de ella, los chicos también entraron en la sala con la boca abierta. Los pies de la señora Weasley reaccionaron impulsándola hacia delante.

-¡Arthur!¡Cielos Arthur!¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó con preocupación a su marido quien estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes desconcertado. El hombre la miró con los ojos exorbitantes y su esposa se pregunto con preocupación si había recibido un Confundus. Arthur negó repetidamente con la cabeza y con un dedo tembloroso señalo a la zona derruida, se pasó la otra mano por la calva sudorosa y farfullo: han estado a punto de volarme la cabeza.

Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron por su lado y se acercaron a Remus Lupin cuya ropa estaba empapada y parecía tener diminutas estalactitas colgando de los bordes. Estaba agachado junto a las piernas de Tonks el ambiente alrededor de ellos era silencioso, triste y solemne.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntaron. El profesor alzo la vista durante un instante pero luego la bajo sin decir nada. Tonks les dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-Voy a tener que unirme al club de los patas de palo como Alastor.-bromeó si gracia

Su pierna derecha esta atrapada hasta la mitad del muslo dentro de un enorme bloque de hielo que la unía al suelo.

* * *

Hola ^^

Ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé pero nunca hago nada en verano, el tiempo se me escurre totalmente de las manos y el mes de septiembre he estado un poco liada porque hasta hace una semana en el centro no tenían todavía los sobres de matriculación. Bueno más vale tarde que nunca se suele decir y espero que os guste porque nunca he escrito una escena de batalla, así que espero vuestros comentarios. De verdad que quiero saber que pensáis sobre ello. Si me da tiempo entre hoy y mañana o pasado, como muy tarde, subiré la segunda parte de la batalla.

No estoy muy convencida de la escena de la cocina, es posible que Fred y George se equivocaran pero Bill es un adulto que rompe maldiciones para Gringotts y que devolviera el ataque sin darse cuenta de que son sus hermanos no sé pero no me acaba de convencer, sin embargo había mucha gente en un solo espacio y tenía que librarme temporalmente de algunos personajes para que Ted y Victoire subieran por las escaleras.

Quizá algunos se pregunten el porque de la pelea, pero pienso que si de pronto aparece alguien en tu casa que no conoces y que crees que te esta mintiendo descaradamente no vas a tranquilamente invitarle a unas pastitas y a un té, lo mismo va para el otro caso, si ves a un montón de gente que conoces con la edad equivocada además de a tres personas que se suponen que están muertas es normal que pienses que hay gato encerrado. He leído muchos fics de este tipo en los que enseguida todos confían en todos, y aunque me gustaron mucho, no me pareció muy realista.


End file.
